


100 Wishes

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Wishes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Steve Rogers 100th Birthday Celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: It's Steve's 100th Birthday.  Darcy wants to know what he wants.





	100 Wishes

##  ****

##  **100 Wishes**

****

(ShieldShock Fanfiction for Steve Rogers 100th Birthday Celebration)

* * *

 

_Can you blow out all 100 candles on your birthday cake? 100 is a lot of wishes to grant. I hope you make them count._

 

Steve closed his eyes and reached down deep for patience.  He’d been dreading his 100th birthday.  And yet, it was almost here. Jokes and jibes had flown more and more in recent days.

The note on his desk was type-written, anonymous.  He glanced at the nearby printer, guessing the note had been printed from it and left on his desk for him during the night.  It could mean nothing or everything.  It could be mean-spirited or sweet.  It could be an innocuous jibe, a warning about trick candles, a dare, a threat, or an academic inquiry.  The meaning depended on the sender of the note.  The other residents in the Avengers Base covered the full spectrum of personality types.

Bucky looked over his shoulder and let out a short half-laugh.  “So, is that a dare or a proposition?”

“It’s not from you?” Steve turned to his friend, soaking in even the hint of his laughter.

Bucky’s smile fell.  “Nah.  Sorry, Stevie.  I’d forgotten you’re a Yankee Doodle Dandy.”  With a sigh, Bucky shook his head.  “Quite a century!”  He turned away from Steve and whispered to himself, “like Darcy said, anger isn’t all bad. It means I care about stuff.”

Steve blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to forget Bucky’s reaction when Steve had tried to celebrate his friend’s last birthday a few months earlier.  The therapist assured them that Bucky’s reaction was natural, perhaps even beneficial as a means to letting off steam.  But seeing the depths of Bucky’s anguished rage had hurt. He’d been grateful to see Bucky strike up friendships with kind people on the base, friendships that helped Bucky ‘process’ things. This was the first time either of them had mentioned a birthday to the other since.  

He saw yet another silent apology in his friend’s eyes and looked away, eager to change the subject. Steve nodded and mentally checked Bucky off the list of people who could’ve authored the note.

Sam grabbed the paper and read it.  He flashed a bright grin, teasing, “Well? Who do you  _wish_  wrote this, Steve?”

The tease lifted Bucky from his dark humor, a result Steve appreciated.  He wished he could prevent the blush that tipped his Irish ears, though. He didn’t have to answer Sam. They all knew the answer to that question, had known it for months. The blush spread from his ears into his cheeks as Steve thought of one hundred wishes of his being granted by Darcy Lewis. Beautiful, fun, vivacious, lively Darcy.  Sweet Darcy, whose taste he would give almost anything to sample. He shook his head to clear forbidden thoughts and blushed even more as Sam laughed knowingly and Bucky’s lips curved to a soft smile.

Steve sighed, “if only!”

“ _’If only,’_  what?”

They all turned at the sound of Darcy’s voice, challenging and teasing Steve.

She stood in the doorway, dressed in a pretty dress that always knocked Steve for a loop.  Every time she wore it, he got lost in fantasies of undoing its many buttons.

Steve froze like a deer in headlights, thinking, ‘she’s so beautiful! I wish…’

As usual, his ability to talk coherently disappeared in her presence.  A helpless smile wobbled on his face while he stared. From the moment he’d laid eyes on her, Darcy Lewis had entranced Steve Rogers.  Her bright expression, pretty green eyes, sweet lips, lush figure, and sparkling manner were his Kryptonite.  He’d never been smooth with women, but he was TERRIBLE when it came to Darcy.  She treated him as a friend.  It was more than he felt he deserved, considering how useless he became around her. He usually managed to let his actions speak where words failed him, though. Often, Darcy asked his help with tasks he was only too glad to do. He was sure that there was nothing she could ask that he wouldn’t do for her.

Bucky hadn’t seen Steve so flustered by a woman in seventy years or so, maybe ever. Now, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her, noting something new in Darcy’s manner.  For months, she’d seemed interested in Steve but carefully distant. Today, she looked at Steve differently. MORE. Bucky dared to hope on Steve’s behalf.  He examined her body language carefully, evaluating and pleased by what he saw.  

Darcy was looking at Steve with unabashed thirst. She seemed nervous, but determined.

Steve always enjoyed being around Darcy, but enjoyed it more than ever in this moment.  He wasn’t sure why, just that he felt like he was basking in sunshine in a way he liked very much.

A moment after meeting Darcy, Steve had met her boyfriend Ian. His disappointment had been acute.  That Darcy lived among buff superheroes and spent all her free time with a skinny, sickly scientist simultaneously warmed and broke Steve’s heart.  For the most part, Steve approved of Ian. The boy was bright enough and had saved Darcy’s life during an alien attack.  He seemingly worshiped the ground she walked on, something Steve understood to a painful degree. And Ian treated everyone with respect and decency.  He was a good guy.

Steve tried very hard not to hate Ian. Bucky had no complaint against Ian other than his being an impediment to Steve’s happiness.  Sam regarded Ian with sad fondness.  Both Sam and Bucky banished fleeting thoughts of making Ian disappear to clear a path for Steve.

Sam broke the awkward silence laughingly, “ _’if only’_  you were bringing us a plate of chocolate chip cookies or a pan of brownies! Steve’s always hungry.”

Steve shot Sam a warning glance that Darcy pretended not to see.

“ _If only_  I knew how to cook! Cuz you know I’d burn ‘em.” Darcy winked at Sam.  She nodded to Bucky and then turned to face Steve again. She took a deep breath.  “So… almost-birthday boy… hi, there.  Is July 4th REALLY your birthday, or is that part of the comic book identity spiel?” Her words flowed quickly. She clenched and unclenched her fingers.

Sam noticed her nervousness. His brow furrowed as he looked from Darcy to Steve and back again.

“C…comic? I mean. Yeah, Doll…  Sorry. I mean. No.  I…” The blush Steve had displayed earlier had nothing on the bright red now filling his ears, cheeks, neck, and more.  He was tongue-tied. He took a breath and tried again.  “It’s really my birthday. Uh, thanks for asking, Swee…”  He held back so many inappropriate endearments and thoughts of adoration that he could hardly talk to Darcy.

Darcy smiled up at him adoringly, “you’re too cute,” and then looked at Sam and Bucky.   “May I borrow the birthday boy?” She squared her shoulders and took Steve by the hand and led him from the room. “I need a word, several words, with him. Overdue words. About wishes.”

Steve spared his friends a look of confusion as Sam hissed, “yessss,” and Bucky gave Darcy a big smile.

Halfway down the hall, Darcy stepped into an empty office and closed the door behind them. “Did you get my message?”

Steve stared at her stupidly.

She bit back a giggle. “Can you blow out that many candles, Steve? Make one hundred wishes?” She lifted her chin and stared into his eyes.

He shrugged, “I… probably. If they’re not trick candles.” He blinked rapidly, confused.

Darcy’ smile was quite pretty.  “So… last night I had a talk with Sharon. An encouraging talk that surprised me in what I think is a really good way.  I thought you two were still seeing each other.  But, she set me straight. Nice lady. I left that note for you after I talked to her.” She blushed, “so I wouldn’t chicken out by the time I could see you today.”

Steve’s confusion deepened. “Sharon? We never… I mean, there was a kiss- but we’re not really.  Darcy! I…” He looked at Darcy with helpless longing.

Darcy put a finger to his lips.  “A few weeks ago, Ian and I agreed we’re better as ‘just friends’.”

Steve realized that he was shaking as months of hopeless longing crashed in on him. “Really? Wha..?”

“A big part of why I didn’t want to date Ian anymore is because I’d rather be with you.” She paused to enjoy the gasp Steve couldn’t repress. “It wasn’t fair to Ian for me to date him when I feel that way. No matter what you think or who you’re with.” Darcy pulled her finger away and stared up at him. “So, after Sharon talked to me, I figured now’s a good time to take a chance and ask you how you see me.  Do you see us as friends only?  Or, would you be interested in going out with me? It’s up to you. Make a wish. If you want for me to bake you one hundred cookies or brownies and only treat you as my friend, consider it done. Badly done, but done. On the other hand, if you prefer to ask me for…” She swallowed hard and pressed on, “one hundred wishes of a romantic and/or sexual nature? Consider THAT done. With great enthusiasm, I should add- in the interest of full and honest disclosure.  I’ve been kind of crazy about you for a while. All sorts of fantasies and such that I think might make you blush in that pretty way you do sometimes.  But, this is about your wishes.”  Her voice trembled again. “What do you wish for, Steve?”

The butterflies in his stomach settled considerably and his breathing relaxed.  “Yes!  Please! I mean, you, honey. You. I want you, Darcy. More than anything.”  He looked serious. “But, Sweetheart, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything you don’t want to because it’s my birthday tomorrow. I…”

She laughed at him, giddy at the endearments flowing from him.  “Silly birthday boy!  I don’t do things I don’t want to.  I want you, too, Steve.  I love having you as my friend and would love to try and see how much more we can have. Knowing that we want each other and neither of us is seeing someone else?  You have me. Consider that wish granted. You still have ninety nine wishes to ask me.  Wish on. I look forward to granting them.”  Her expression turned serious. “If you ask for something too far out of my comfort zone, I’ll defer that wish and let you make another.  Does that make it all better?”  She winked.

He nodded, swallowing hard. “Ninety nine more wishes from  _you_ , Doll?” His head was spinning and his body afire as he dreamt of the possibilities.

“Yup.” She nodded, suddenly breathless.  “Anything.”

“Any… anything I want?” His voice deepened as he stretched out the words and she grinned more. His eyes seemed to darken as his thoughts raced and his pupils dilated.

“Probably. Your wish is my command.” She waggled her brows at him and shimmied playfully. “So, see if you can come up with something before I decide you really just want for me to burn some cookies for…”  

He silenced her with a kiss- hungry, hard, and demanding in a way that left her boneless against him.

When he pulled back and she caught her breath again, she teased, “so, a kiss was your second wish?”

He shook his head, smiling as he kissed her again.  “Kisses. Not just one. I’m a frugal guy and you said to make them count.  All our kisses are wish number two.” He gave her a peck on the cheek.  “The sweet, chaste kisses.”  He nibbled and kissed her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her that made his head spin. “Slow, intimate kisses. Oh, Baby Doll! Kisses that go on and on. Wanted to kiss you a long time.” He nipped at her bottom lip and kissed her deeply again.

She shivered in response and anticipation and pulled him closer.  “Greedy.  I like that in a man. Granted. Wish on. Please.”

He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed the tip of her nose.  “Greedy for you.”  His expression shifted, more serious.  “You sure?”

She kissed him with hard passion again, licking into his mouth with obvious hunger.  “So sure.”  Her breathing shuddered, “looking forward to your other ninety eight genius wishes. Really.”

So, he kissed her again.

They lost themselves in each other for several delicious minutes.  When they came up for air, both were panting and shaking with desire for more. Steve took one more taste of her lips before working up his nerve enough.  “Go back to my place with me, Doll, and spend my last day and night as a young nonagenarian together with me?” He panicked, “Obviously, you could defer. AND, it doesn’t have to mean…”

Darcy covered his mouth with her hand.  “Shut up. Yes. If it  _doesn’t_ mean sex tonight? I may not make it to tomorrow, but YES.  I approve heartily of your third wish and hope it means lots of things. All the things. Hot things.  I would love to spend the day and night with you to end your century with a bang.”

He cocked his head.  “Sweetheart? Is any of this contingent on me being able to blow out all the candles on my cake?  They don’t stand a chance, so you know.”

She laughed with delight. “I believe you.”

—

The next day Steve blew out every one of the one hundred candles on his cake and smiled at Darcy.

Tony shook his head.  “You probably deserve to make more than one wish after all that, Cap!”

“More like eighty one more…” Steve smiled with a contentment the others had never seen from him.   Bucky laughed while Sam began some silent, speculative counting.

Darcy yawned and kissed Steve’s cheek, whispering, “granted. Happy 100th Birthday, Steve.”

_Fin_


End file.
